Hit The Drum, Hard
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: Bulma wakes up one Morning to find Vegeta gone. Song Fic to the Song, ' Walk The Walk ' by Poe. - COMPLETE -


**Hit The Drum, Hard  
  
SVS: Just a little thing that popped into my head. I hope you all like it!**  
  
Bulma's eyes fluttered open as sunlight flooded the room, causing her to rub her eyes in an effort to wake herself. She looked over to her right as the room came into view, hoping to see her Husband lying next to her with a scowl on his young face. But, all that rested on those soft pillows was a sealed letter.  
  
She picked it up, opening the seal, puzzled as to why he would have left her a letter. The front of it was labeled ' Onna ', so she was sure it was from him. She read it closely, not sure what to expect.  
  
_Dear Onna,  
  
My mother spent 10 years sitting by a window  
Scared if she spoke she would die of a heart attack  
She listened as her dreams silently screamed  
They drowned like little dolphins caught in a fishnet  
Dear world I'm pleased to meet you_

_Hey everybody when you walk the walk  
You gotta back it all up you gotta talk the talk  
Hey everybody when I hear the knock  
Don't wanna measure out my life to the tick of a clock_

_Hey everybody when my daddy died  
He had a sad sad story written in his eyes  
Hey everybody when you walk the walk  
You cannot measure out your life to the tick of a clock  
  
I wanna walk to the beat of my own drum  
I wanna walk to the beat of my own drum  
  
Hey everybody  
Can you walk the walk you gotta back it all up  
But can you talk the talk  
Hey everybody  
Can you walk the walk?  
  
I wanna walk to the beat of my own drum  
(say what? )  
I wanna walk to the beat of my own drum  
(say what? )  
  
I wanna walk to the beat of my own drum  
I wanna live to the beat of my own drum  
  
I wanna take to the beat of my own drum  
I wanna hang ten, high, say pleased to meet you  
Give to the beat of my own drum  
I wanna sing to the beat of my own drum  
I wanna fly, cry, win, lose, live, die, take five  
Pleased to meet you  
  
My daddy spent 10 years living on the outside looking in  
He thought that he would never get back  
Watched his dream walk across a silver screen  
And he was standing there when the theatre went pitch black  
Dear world I'm pleased to meet you  
  
Hey everybody when I walk the walk  
I gotta back it all up I've gotta talk the talk  
Hey everybody when I hear the knock  
Don't wanna measure out my life to the tick of a clock_

_Hey everybody--can you walk the walk?  
_

_I wanna walk to the beat of my own drum  
(say what? )  
I wanna walk to the beat of my own drum  
(say what? )  
  
I wanna live to the beat of my own drum  
I wanna laugh to the beat of my own drum  
I wanna play to the beat of my own drum  
I wanna hang ten, high, say pleased to meet you_

_I wanna screw up to the beat of my own drum  
I wanna take it out of town and do it to my drum  
  
Scream shout  
Wipe out  
  
My own drum my own beat  
  
Hey did you ever get the feeling that it's really a joke  
You think you've got it figured out and then you find that you don't  
So you say goodbye to the world and now you're floating in space  
You got no sense of nothing not even a time or a place  
Then suddenly you hear it it's the beat of your heart  
And for the first time in your life you know your life is about to start  
  
I wanna walk to the beat of my own drum  
  
Ps. Good-Bye, and enjoy a Vegeta Free Life...  
  
Vegeta_  
  
She was speachless as she re-read the letter several times. Did he really leave? Why would he do such a thing? Her fragile body began to shake as she let a single tear trail down her cheek. He'd abandoned her, left her all alone to take care of Trunks, not even telling her where he was off to. She set the Letter back down on the pillow, closing her eyes and balling onto her own pillow in distress. 

* * *

" You hear from Vegeta lately? " Goku questioned, knowing about what happened. He helped Bulma flip the Burger's on the grill as she left to gather some plates.  
  
" No... " she muttered, " Why do you ask? "  
  
" Because...I don't sense him anymore... "

_I wanna walk to the beat of my own drum_

**SVS: Shocking! Huh? Hope you listen to the Song sometime...it's ' Walk The Walk ' by Poe. I know it's short, but I really don't have time to write anything long since school started back up.  
  
Super-Veggie-San**


End file.
